Talk:Hyper-Realistic
Hyper-realistic woo! I hyper-realistically can't believe you hyper-realistic guys all hyper-realistically love this so hyper-realistically much - at least I hyper-realistically succeeded in making a hyper-realistic joke about the numerous hyper-realistic Lost Episode and video game pastas. Trogdorbad 16:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm giving two hyper-realistic thumbs up ObliterationoftheSelf 06:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) You have brought a hyper-realistic smile to my hyper-realistic face. I told my Pepapku to use Tunderbalot on the Mariwak Ghist but alas, I died instantly. 06:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hyper-realistic trollololol. This was the hyper-realistic best. -King Starscream 13:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Too hyper-realistic; didn't read ItsRagtime 02:51, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I just feel like it wasn't hyper-realistic enough. Bullworthless 05:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I must write you from my Hyper-Realistic Computer in this Realistic World that this story was really well done, 10/10 FIX94 21:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I am hyper realistic. This needs more Hyper Realisticness. Expecially the part about the thing being hyper realistic. I honestly couldn't believe my hyper-realistic eyes when I read this hyper-realistic story. Whatssocreepyaboutpasta 16:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Whaaaat? Scarypastaman112, 10.22.11 ... Bahaha! I love it! I had just been talking about how hyper-realism is played out. You sir have made my day with this troll pasta. Patorikku91 20:04, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I hyper-realistically laughed at this hyper-realistic pasta. I am the night, the time of freight. I am death, your very last breath. 01:16, August 13, 2011 (UTC) This is the sort of hyper-realistic text I expect to read from hyper-realistic "lost episode" & "videogame" pastas. It's hyper-realistically overused. HTP rating: 5/5 Volkoronado 13:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Totally, I hyper-realistically hate it when hyper-realistic creepypastas hyper-realistically overuse "hyper-realistic." It is just so hyper-realistically unprofessional these hyper-realistic days, hyper-realistically. Shockman25 02:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : This story is so hyper realistically realistic. You might even say it's hyper realistically hyper realistic. Delta Jim (talk) 16:57, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, how hyper realisticly beautiful. This hyper-realistic pasta is all too hyper-realisticly true. Can we make a category for "godly troll pastas?" Retyopy 23:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) -could not compute because of the hyper-realistic lolwut-ness- Hot damn! Man, I had no idea this story would get so popular. Thanks guys! "He left his window down, so I took his newspaper as a practical joke!" 16:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) By the way, this is Trogdorbad. "He left his window down, so I took his newspaper as a practical joke!" 16:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) You, sir... ...Are a contemporary master of satire, I laughed so hard, made my night. Every single video-game (or even otherwise) pasta summed up in one hyphenated phrase. Genius. Nicko M 10:42, November 19, 2011 (UTC) This is a hyper-realistically awesome hyper-realistic pasta. :oD Acidpop 23:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) acidpop I read this out loud with a friend and the two of us were laughing are heads off! One of the funniest things to grace the internet! Mdcowboy 08:14, February 14, 2012 (UTC)Mdcowboy I was so high I read this eighty times while moshing to Warrant LikeLOLDude 04:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC)LikeLOLDude ZOMGZ SO SKURREH! lol i love it xD UUUUBBBBOOOOAAAAああああああ 04:15, March 9, 2012 (UTC) REPOST, FORGOT SIG. This was so good my hyper-realistic eyes couldn't take it and I hyper-realistically vomited on the hyper-realistic floor for thirty hyper-realistic minutes. Hyper-realistic 10/hyper-realistic 10 Try to imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light 02:48, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Needs more cowbell hyper-realism. Rivfruifv 00:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hyper-Realistic Awesome HA! Awesome! Don't tell 'em your hyper-realistic name, Pike! You know what you did hyper-realistically? You mentioned the hyper-realistic war. MightyKombat 19:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I then hyper-realistically lol'd. D011B0Y 01:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC) LOL. I Was Here :3 13:23, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hyper-realistically Chilling Pasta I absolutely, hyper-realistically love this hyper realistic pasta. It's words hyper-realistically chilled my hyper realistic bones. It made my hyper realistic hair stand up on my hyper realistic neck. My hyper realistic heart explode in hyper realistic detail. Then, my hyper realistic head exploded, and I essentially became a hyper realistic blood fountain that spews hyper realistic blood. This pasta is truly hyper realistic. ... How did I do :P? Unsane (talk) 15:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Damn this pasta is so hyper realistic... TP09PinoyRacer (talk) 15:09, September 13, 2012 (UTC) That made hyper-realistic me feel hyper-realistic scared! It scared the hyper-realistic crap out of me! So realistic! There's something... Real about this pasta. I don't know how to say it, but it's... Super-realistic? Mega-realistic, maybe? I don't know, but it's just so realistic that it seems like it could have actually happened. Harrylane4 (talk) 14:46, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah That happens with me everyday. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 15:07, January 8, 2013 (UTC) erm... Why was John Cleese haunting his dreams? DX115FALCON (talk) 15:24, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Blood. I will make a trollpasta about blood soon. Blazinginferno1995 (talk) 20:23, June 19, 2013 (UTC)